Adelaide Sky
by bananaprincess
Summary: Kisah cinta dan persahabatan Sakura, Naruto dan Sasuke. Dibawah langit Adelaide mereka bertemu dan kembali berpisah. Penuh lika-liku, penuh gejolak, dan penuh pilihan. Inspired by Adhitia Sofyan's song, Adelaide Sky. AU. OOC. Read n Review. Enjoy.


_Adelaide sky, lagu favorit saya, nginspirasi untuk nulis fict ini._

_AU dan OOC._

_Read and review._

_Enjoy_

* * *

**Adelaide Sky***

_bananaprincess_

Sakura tidak pernah menyangka mendapat rezeki nomplok seperti ini. Jalan-jalan ke Adelaide. Persisnya bukan jalan-jalan sih, tapi liputan. Ini kerja! Bekerja di sebuah stasiun radio anak muda Jakarta sudah 3 tahun lebih berjalan. Pekerjaan yang menyenangkan walaupun mungkin harus Sakura lakukan di sela-sela kuliah. Sekarang, 24 tahun, wanita karier, sukses, tinggal sendirian di Jakarta dan memiliki kekasih paling sempurna sedunia, Naruto. Begitulah menurut Sakura hidupnya sekarang, cukup, cukup dan cukup.

Langit Adelaide begitu cerah saat pesawatnya mendarat tadi. Apalagi kali ini Naruto ikut. Naruto bilang mumpung bisa cuti sebentar, jadi bisa menemani Sakura sekalian mau menengok sahabatnya. Mereka berdua sudah dua tahun berpacaran, tapi sangat jarang sekali keluar bersama karena kesibukan masing-masing.

Buat Sakura, Naruto adalah seorang pahlawan. Begitu banyak pertolongan yang Naruto berikan sejak pertama kali tiba di Jakarta. Ternyata apa yang dulu Sakura pikirkan tentang Naruto sama sekali tidak salah. Sejak awal Sakura selalu berpikir jika Naruto adalah seorang yang kharismatik. Yah, itu memang benar-benar nyata. Di kantornya Naruto merupakan sosok yang disegani oleh rekan-rekannya, di pergaulan dia orang yang dituakan dan dihormati dan di keluarga serta sahabat-sahabatnya dia seorang yang dicintai.

Berawal dari perasaan simpati Sakura kepada Naruto yang menimbulkan penasaran tersendiri. Kemudian Sakura mencoba mendekati Naruto, lewat teman-teman dekatnya yang juga teman-teman Sakura. Lalu mereka pun saling mengenal dan dekat. Kini, Naruto sangat mencintai Sakura, pun Sakura kepada Naruto. Meskipun jauh di dasar hati Sakura masih tersisa tempat untuk mimpi-mimpi kecilnya. Begitu kecilnya hingga sudah entah ada dimana, cuma terekam tapi tak mungkin teraih.

Hal pertama yang menyita perhatiannnya ketika menjejakkan kakinya di tanah Adelaide adalah langit. Begitu bersih tanpa kehadiran awan. Bagaikan lukisan tak berujung yang menceritakan tentang kehidupan. Sesaat dia teringat tentang sebuah cerita dari sahabatnya. Kota ini adalah kota yang sakral bagi seorang sahabatnya. Disini akhirnya dia meraih obsesinya, cintanya. Meskipun awalnya jalannya begitu panjang dan berliku. Bulan depan mereka akan menikah. Sakura tertegun, di kota ini juga terserak sepotong mimpinya. Akankah Sakura bisa menemukannya disini? Pertanyaan itu mengelayuti benaknya. Penuh risau.

Cemas. Sakura pikir Naruto tidak akan ikut kemari. Sehingga dengan bebas dia bisa mengorek-korek setiap pojok Adelaide untuk menemukan serpihan mimpi kecilnya itu. Sekarang, Sakura cuma berharap. Semua baik-baik saja. Hati Sakura hanya untuk Naruto. Namun mengapa keinginan mencari mimpi itu begitu kuat mengakar dalam kalbunya?

"Sakura, kok ngelamun sih?" ujar Naruto memecah lamunan Sakura.

Sedikit rasa terkejut itu menghampiri Sakura, tapi dengan cepat dapat ditepisnya. "Naru, mana yang mau jemput?" tanya Sakura pura-pura riang. "Capek nih!"

Naruto melirik jam ditangannya. "Bentar lagi juga dateng. Lagi di jalan mungkin. Kita tunggu aja ya," jawab Naruto lembut.

"Memangnya kamu mau nemuin siapa sih?"

"Ada deehhhh!!!!"

"Yah, kok gitu? Maen rahasiaan," Sakura menekuk mukanya.

"Jangan ngambek donk. Kejutan," bujuk Naruto pada Sakura.

"Hmmhp," dengus Sakura.

"Itu dia dateng!" kata Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Sakura!"

Otomatis Sakura menoleh mendengar sapaan lama nama miliknya diucapkan seseorang di negeri asing seperti ini. Saat Sakura melihat siapa yang menyapanya barusan, wajahnya berubah penuh terkejut.

"Sasuke!" balas Sakura memanggil nama Sasuke lebih keras seraya memeluknya.

"Oi, oi lepas, lepas. Gue bisa dihajar Naruto nanti!" Sasuke dengan paksa melepas pelukan Sakura.

"Marah ya Naru?" ledek Sakura.

"Peluk aja sampai puas. Paling-paling aku pulang ke Jakarta," jawab Naruto sambil merangkul Sakura. Dan dibalas dengan sebuah kecupan di pipi Naruto oleh Sakura.

Mesra. Mencoba intim. Karena Naruto adalah orang yang memenangkan hati Sakura. Bukan orang lain. Naruto adalah cinta Sakura. Tidak terhitung lagi betapa banyak perngorbanan yang mereka lakukan demi cinta ini.

Sasuke adalah teman dekat Sakura dan sahabat Naruto. Baru sekali Sakura bertemu dengan Sasuke di Indonesia, waktu itu Sasuke sedang libur kuliah. Dulunya Sakura tinggal di Medan, Sakura nekat merantau ke Jakarta ketika seorang temannya, Ino mengabarkan ada lowongan disalah satu radio swasta terkenal di Jakarta. Mungkin memang peruntungan yang baik, Sakura ikut mendaftar dan diterima. Tidak lama Sakura harus mengikuti _training_ karena sudah memiliki pengalaman menggeluti dunia penyiaran di Medan sana. Saat Sakura tiba di Jakarta, Sasuke telah meninggalkan tanah air tercinta untuk melanjutkan studi di Adelaide.

Setiba di Jakarta adalah kecewa yang menggerayangi perasaan Sakura. Padahal Sasuke adalah orang pertama yang ingin Sakura temui di Jakarta sana. Pertemanan mereka yang terlalu baik pun meninggalkan jejak terlalu dalam hati Sakura. Percakapan yang larut dan mengesankan membuat Sakura merasa jatuh hati pada Sasuke. Namun keras-keras perasaan itu ditekannya karena hal yang tak bisa dihapus. Jarak. Medan dan Jakarta. Lalu Jakarta - Adelaide. Kenapa Sasuke tidak pindah ke kutub utara sekalian, biar tak terjangkau pikir Sakura sambil meratapi nasibnya saat itu. Sampai akhirnya Sakura bertemu Naruto, sahabat Sasuke yang sejak awal sudah dikaguminya dan ternyata cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Hush, udah-udah. Yuk," kata Naruto sambil meraih pengangan koper dari tangan Sakura.

"Gue gak pernah berpikir bakal ketemu lo disini," ujar Sakura masih begitu riang.

"Apalagi gue," Sasuke mengatakan dengan datar dan nyaris tercekat.

"Udah gak ngambek lagi kan?" tanya Naruto memotong luapan gembira Sakura.

Hari-hari di Adelaide berlalu begitu cepat, setidaknya itulah yang Sakura rasakan. Bersama orang-orang yang disayanginya. Merajut kebersamaan setiap saat, bertiga tidak terpisah. Ada banyak hal yang hilang tiba-tiba terangkat kembali ke permukaan. Seperti sebuah puzzle menjadi gambar yang telah lengkap kembali. Begitulah yang ada di benak Sakura. Semua karena Sasuke. Apa yang Sakura tidak peroleh dari Naruto, Sasuke akan menyempurnakannya. Sasuke adalah potongan teka-tekinya yang lenyap. Setiap detik yang berlalu Sakura begitu menikmatinya. Dua tahun menjalin kasih bersama Naruto ternyata tidak melunturkan rasa yang pernah ada di hatinya untuk Sasuke. Karena bersama dengan Sasuke adalah mimpinya dulu. Sekarang terkabul, meskipun cintanya hanya untuk Naruto.

Dosakah dia? Berdustakah dia saat ini? Pikiran itu melayang berkeliling di kepala Sakura. Naruto dan Sasuke adalah sahabat. Cinta Naruto padanya begitu besar, meskipun tak seluas cinta Sakura padanya. Terbagi, sekarang ada Sasuke di depannya. Rasanya ingin lenyap dan kemudian membelah diri. Tak menyakiti Naruto dan selalu bisa bersama Sasuke. Khayalan Sakura melambung seperti itu.

Malam itu mereka bertiga, kelelahan dan menggebu-gebu duduk di pojok apartemen Sasuke. Bulan bersinar malu-malu, menggantung di langit Adelaide. Dua jam sebelum Sakura dan Naruto harus tiba di airport untuk penerbangan pulang ke Jakarta.

"Lapaaarrr!!!" seru Sakura.

"Beli makan sana di depan! Gue lempar ya?" ujar Sasuke tertawa-tawa.

"Buset dah! Jahat banget lo!" balas Sakura geram. "Maen batu, gunting, kertas aja?!"

"Siapa takut?!" tantang Sasuke.

"Oke-oke, gue ikutan juga!" Naruto tidak kalah berani.

Saat Sasuke dan Sakura akan memulai permainan itu, terdengar suara merdu. Bergemeruyuk. Suara perut kelaparan.

"Siapa itu?!" tanya Sakura sambil memandang curiga pada Sasuke dan Naruto.

"_Not me of course_," Sasuke menolak mentah-mentah.

"Jadi lo Naru?!" Tunjuk Sakura pada Naruto.

"Yaudah, sini, sini gue aja yang beli. Dasar males semua!" sembur Naruto disertai cengiran besar pada keduanya.

"Hah, gue gak males. Cuma udah pewe aja nih," kata Sakura sambil terkikik.

"Udah deh. Gue keluar bentar ya," pamit Naruto pada kedua.

"Makasih atas dua hari ini," kata Sakura membuka percakapan sesaat setelah Naruto pergi.

"_You're welcome_," balas Sasuke pelan.

Sakura menarik nafas panjang, "Gue berharap kalo gue bisa disini aja. Gak kemana-mana. Sama lo."

"Langit Adelaide memang banyak menarik orang-orang untuk tinggal disini lebih lama," ujar Sasuke.

"Bukan karena langit. Tapi karena lo," ucap Sakura tegas.

Sasuke terkekeh. "Lo ngigau ya?"

"Kenapa harus membohongi diri sendiri? Lo bahkan gak bisa percaya sama diri lo sendiri!" hardik Sakura pada Sasuke. Terdengar nafas Sakura menderu-deru, pertanda emosinya menanjak. "Lo, lo pergi gitu aja ketika gue dateng! Padahal, gue, gue dateng buat lo. Ninggalin semua yang udah gue raih disana. Ketika gue nyampe apa yang gue dengar?" Suara Sakura terputus karena amarah. "Lo pergi. Jauh. Kuliah. Ke Adelaide."

Tidak terdengar jawaban Sasuke. Sunyi menyelimuti mereka seperti awan-awan yang datang berarak menutupi langit Adelaide. Berubah menjadi gelap total, hanya temaram cahaya lampu yang itupun tak mampu menyentuh langit. Lama mereka berdua tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Tak berdaya melawan fakta yang satu persatu membuncah ke permukaan. Terkesima karena harus bertolak kembali ke masa lampau, mimpi-mimpi dulu. Khawatir oleh realita yang membungkus mereka pada saat ini.

Pandangan Sasuke turun dari langit menuju Sakura. Dibalasnya pandangan itu dengan penuh harap dalam diam oleh Sakura. Mata itu saling bicara, dengan sorot yang penuh nuansa. Bulan terbuka lagi, cahayanya jatuh melingkupi mereka. Berkemilau. Memantulkan wajah-wajah penuh harap sekaligus tak percaya. Mengapa harus sekarang? Mengapa seperti ini yang terjadi? Mereka berdua larut dalam kebeningan cahaya bulan malam itu. Menyeret mereka. Dalam.

Pintu itu terbuka, hadir bersama derap langkah yang begitu mereka kenal. Bibirnya yang sebelumnya saling bertaut itu terlepas begitu cepat. Tanpa kata, namun begitu berasa. Cepat-cepat mereka kembali menjadi tokoh dalam dunia nyata. Melupakan apa yang terjadi baru saja. Seolah apapun tidak terjadi sesaat lalu.

Sosok Naruto di depan mereka, tersenyum dengan bungkusan ayam goreng hangat di tangannya. Dalam hati Sakura bertanya apakah Naruto melihat kejadian barusan?

"Gue sayang sama lo. Gue cinta sama lo. Tapi kita bertiga adalah sahabat," bilang Sasuke lirih ketika Naruto mendekat ke arah mereka.

Ucapan Sasuke begitu pelan hingga terasa bagai desau angin. Keheningan hadir menemani mereka seketika itu juga. Canggung. Ketakutan. Emosi. Namun ketiganya memandang ke arah yang sama, takjub akan bulan yang begitu bulat malam ini. Indah. Bersama langit Adelaide. Namun, pelan-pelan semburat awan gelap datang meyambangi. Tak lagi berdua lagi.

Suasana malam itu makin terasa saat sayup-sayup terdengar lagu _Adelaide Sky_ terlantun dari _player_ Sasuke. Naruto meraih tangan Sakura dan mengenggamnya erat. Sakura membalasnya, meyakinkan diri. Dibelakang punggung mereka, dua tangan lain, jemari Sakura dan Sasuke saling bertautan. Penuh cinta.

FIN

_Bogor, 14-15 Maret 2009_

_jangan lupa buat review...  
_

*Adelaide Sky oleh Adhitia Sofyan


End file.
